Lo que no dije antes
by PrideMoonaeg
Summary: Cuando ella desapareció de sus vidas pensaron que jamás la volverían a ver. Cuando ella volvió, no todos estaban muy felices de volver a verla. Un secreto que arruinó sus vidas en el pasado y querrá arruinarlos ahora, escapar era una opción. Editado.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Divagaba en su mente mientras perdía su mirada en uno de sus tenis blancos, ya manchados por la suciedad que se adhirió horas antes de llegar a donde se encontraba. No tenía decidido qué hacer después de todo lo sucedido. Solo esperaba que nadie la siguiera…

Escuchó una voz.

-Señorita -solo era la recepcionista que la sacó de sus pensamientos y que había encontrado una habitación disponible en aquel hotel en el que pensaba hospedarse por un tiempo, a pesar de no tener dinero de sobra, sin embargo, durante los últimos años había trabajado duro para poder llegar a ese día, en el que había decidido darle una vuelta de 360° a su vida.

Dio un pequeño respingo y sonrió lánguidamente a la mujer uniformada y de sonrisa amable, y la siguió hasta un hombre que tomó con amabilidad la pequeña maleta de sus manos- el botones la llevará a su habitación que se encuentra en el 6to piso, cualquier cosa puede comunicarse conmigo- dijo educadamente mientras le entregaba su llave. Ella asintió aliviada.

El chico botones le mostró el camino hacia el elevador y con un gesto de caballerosidad la dejó pasar primero. Este le explicó un poco de los servicios que le brindarían, pero no importaba, porque la mente de ella ya había viajado muy lejos de ese lugar desde hace rato. Salieron y ella seguía su andar sin escuchar una sola palabra, como si solo el hecho de llegar a una cama a dormir la hubiera hecho levantar del asiento en el que esperaba minutos antes.

Dio gracias al amable botones mientras dejaba las llaves en una pequeña mesa de noche y este se retiraba con una exagerada reverencia que por un segundo le hizo pensar que el chico había querido hacerla reír a consecuencia de notarla tan distante.

Cuando se supo sola, recorrió con la mirada la pequeña habitación, no era mucho, sin embargo era suficiente para sobrevivir unas semanas, mientras conseguía un trabajo y rentar un departamento. Por un momento se sintió orgullosa de lo que había hecho y de que dejaría de depender de alguien…, pero después sintió el peso sobre sus hombros y un intenso temor la embargó que la hizo pensar que haber regresado había sido una gran equivocación y tenía mucho que perder, no era simple dejar a quienes creías admirar y amar toda tu vida…

-No me dieron otra opción…-Su cuerpo se tensó al recordar acontecimientos dignos de olvidar y recuperó su firmeza, había personas que perdió y no se daría el derecho de perderlas de nuevo.

Una carrera más no sería la opción, no. Y mientras soltaba la mochila a sus espaldas, se dejó caer de espaldas contra la no muy suave cama que le había tocado, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de quejarse ya que en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Sin darse cuenta de que algo parpadeaba en su mochila sin hacer ruido…

¿Su nombre? Sakura Haruno. Su motivo. Recuperar su vida.


	2. Cap1:El pasado repercute en el presente

En una de las oficina de la enorme mansión, hombres de traje, parecidos a los MIB* llegaron tropezándose hacia la puerta titubeando y murmurando blasfemias entre ellos, al entrar a la oficina de su jefe hicieron una reverencia antes de comunicarle las noticias.

-¿Cómo que la perdieron?, imbéciles, si algo le pasa a mi hija, ustedes la pagarán- despotricaba un hombre de ojos jade contra varios hombres vestidos de traje y lentes oscuros, al parecer habían llegado de un maratón.

Kizashi Haruno se encontraba en el despacho de su oficina y mientras leía documentos, sus sirvientes llegaron hiperventilando, anunciando que su hija había escapado. Debió haberlo visto venir, ella se comportaba muy extraño desde hacía semanas, pero no quiso tomarle mucha importancia. Enojado miraba a sus sirvientes y sopesaba la reciente noticia. ¿A dónde habría ido?...Aunque…

-Kizashi, ¿qué pasa?- la cabeza rubia de la señora Haruno se asomó por la puerta de madera del despacho. Los hombres la miraron haciendo una reverencia.

-Nada, mujer, solo unos asuntos de la empresa, necesito que nos dejes un momento.- Ella lo miró con desconfianza, pero asintió y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Sabía que él tramaba algo, no podía negar que su actitud, todo él había cambiado tiempo después de dejar Konoha, el lugar que dejaron por una ambición… No pertenecían a esas altas paredes con joyería, escaleras esbeltas y espacios vacíos. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta solo mirándola ausente sin la intención de oír lo que seguro gritaría aquel hombre, pero lo que escuchó llamó su atención. Susurraba con un deje de molestia, lo que dejaba entrever mal augurio.

Escuchó atentamente sin inmutarse, pidió a sus lacayos* duramente que localizaran a su hija. Cerró los ojos con dolor, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Camino con parsimonia hacia la espaciosa recámara que compartía con su marido. Pensó en su hija, jamás había tenido que preocuparse tanto por ella, sin embargo ahora que ella no estaba, y con la posesiva determinación de su esposo a encontrarla tenía motivos, después de tantos años de casada con ese hombre, sabía de lo que era capaz.

-Espero que encuentres lo que tanto has buscado y que nosotros te quitamos, mi niña- dejó escapar una lágrima mientras miraba por la ventana, pidiendo a su dios y al universo que protegieran a su hija.

Cuando despertó de su prolongado sueño no pudo evitar pensar que amanecía en su cama y que sería otro día más en el confort de su indeseada vida, sumisa a los deberes cotidianos y esclava de sus pensamientos de libertad y crecimiento. Bajó un pie después de otro y al tocar el frío suelo todo volvió a su mente como un rayo.

Flash back

POV Sakura

No puedo decirlo con otras palabras, estaba completamente aislada de todo ese tumulto de gente. Hace 8 años, mis padres decidieron cambiar nuestra modesta vida en Konoha-lugar donde nací- para vivir en una nada modesta casa con grandes ventanales, balcones, puertas infinitas, columnas imponentes y demás. Eso no les bastó, porque ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis amigos, lo más importante que tengo, o tenía. Lo único que tenía era la irrompible amistad de mi amiga de infancia, Ino Yamanaka, quien había sido mi soporte desde que mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Osaka. Ino es hija de uno de los abogados más importantes de Kioto, Inojin Yamanaka. Cuando éramos chicas, sus padres la llevaron a vivir un tiempo a Konoha, ella me protegía de la gente que se burlaba de mi particular cabello rosa y mi notable frente que solo hacía que los niños dijeran tonterías acerca de ella. Desde entonces siempre estuvimos en contacto.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?- me preguntó tocando suavemente mi hombro. Solo sonreí falsamente y gesticulé negativamente con mis manos. -Sabes que puedes engañar a todo el mundo menos a mí, ¿verdad?-preguntó de nuevo alzando una ceja en señal de irritación.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? No siento que esto sea un logro, no si me siento como lo hago.- mi voz destiló amargura llamando más la atención de mi rubia amiga. Sonrió comprensiva y me abrazó por sorpresa, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces a corresponderle, solo en ella podía confiar ahora. Antes de que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta hablé claramente.-Tengo que…-hablé sin poder disimular que la voz se me iba por el gran nudo en mi garganta. Ella me apretó más. Me dio la determinación que necesitaba para decirle y lo que yo necesitaba para salir adelante sin titubear, o al menos eso quería hacerme creer.

\- Me voy, Ino- solté. Su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero segundos después me mostró una sonrisa comprensiva y hasta un poco nerviosa. Ella lo sabía.

\- Espérame aquí, ya vengo- me dio la espalda y la vi desaparecer entre los compañeros con los que compartí los últimos 5 años.

POV Sakura

Miraba ausente a mis, ahora ex compañeros, festejar y tomar trago tras trago, llenándose de su propio ego, dejando de lado la vida que les esperaba ahora, responsabilidades, trabajar y vivir de ello, criar una familia, aunque sin dudarlo mucho seguirían viviendo a costa de sus padres, porque realmente no saben lo que querían. Eso simplemente me daba más repulsión el estar ahí. Sentí una mano grande y cálida en mi hombro y giré mi cabeza para saber quién era, mi sorpresa fue tal que la copa que había estado meciendo en mi mano cayó a mis pies manchando los zapatos de la tercera persona que se encontraba frente a mí.

-No te preocupes, es un líquido lavable en los zapatos- me dijo la melodiosa voz de él.-Hola, Sakura- me sonrió como hace mucho no lo habían hecho.

Un muchacho seguía a paso flemático a un hombre de traje, su padre, mientras hablaba sobre las personas con las que estaría, personas importantes, blablá, murmuraba algo sobre su actitud y que no fuera irrespetuoso. No sabía cómo había acabado ahí, solo fue a su antigua casa a saludar a su madre y tal vez llevarla a comer, pero su padre se entrometió y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba dentro de un avión con destino a Osaka donde habría una graduación universitaria que por extrañas razones los hombres de negocios aprovechaban la reunión de sus hijos para hablar de adivinen qué: si, negocios. De repente ahí estaba su padre dando su monólogo sobre lo importante que era el trabajo y como había sido un hombre exitoso a corta edad.

Aun cuando la ciudad en qué vivía, Konoha, tenía tiempo que empezó a recibir a más habitantes por el aumento de empleo y la llegada de los comercios grandes por ende la construcción de edificios, sus padres se habían ido a vivir a las afueras de Konoha hace tiempo, buscando dar espacio a sus hijos, pero no tanto para darles rienda suelta y por otro lado su padre que era un adicto al trabajo que quería tener a la mano a su empresa y manejarla sin problemas.

Y ahí estaba él oyendo a puros viejos hablar de dinero; y no es que no le importara el dinero, pero, jamás podría entretenerse en fiestas hablando de como guardarse el dinero en el pantalón. Qué ironía.

Miró a su madre, lucía tan bella como hace 20 años que él empezaba a tener uso de razón, su cabello negro azulado-herencia genética que le dejó a él- seguía brillante y ondeaba sutilmente cuando el aire lo acariciaba, ella no era como su padre, no le importaba si tenían dinero o no, él amaba a su esposo y a sus hijos, y era lo único que pedía. Su vista divagó entre los presentes, el lugar era una explanada llena de áreas verdes, había mesas de cristal, vestidas de mantel que parecían flotar y debajo de llas bella piedra laja que marcaba un camino hacia distintos puntos del lugar, aunque notablemente era más césped, flores, y un gran árbol al fondo y cerca de ahí veía gente, seguro de su misma edad, festejando lo que supuso que era la tal graduación, bonito lugar para que esos señores se reunieran a hablar de cosas tan vanas.

POV Sakura

-Keita…- no pude evitar que mi voz sonara como un susurro. No había pronunciado su nombre en meses, después de haberme dejado plantada la última vez casi dos años atrás, me había enamorado perdidamente de él, cuando pensé que jamás lo volvería a hacer.

-Mi nombre sigue escuchándose tan dulce en tus labios aun después de todo este tiempo- esa sonrisa de nuevo, quise esconder mi rostro, no quería que viera que aún me hacía ruborizarme; pero él fue más rápido y me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara, él siempre había sido más alto que yo.- ¿No vas a saludar, Sakura?- eso desató mi labia.

-¿No vas a salir huyendo?-le reté con sorna, aunque por dentro, estaba tan nerviosa que sentí mis rodillas flaquear por un momento. Su sonrisa desapareció un segundo, pero después achicó sus ojos con una sonrisa más amplia y juguetona, casi cínica.

-Vamos, amor, no puedes rechazarme así…-lo corté

-No puedes pretender que todo está bien- tomé la mano que sostenía mi mentón, en mi mano se sentía aún más cálida. La puse sutilmente en su costado, de alguna manera seguía siendo débil ante él. Cuando lo conocí, recién había empezado mi segundo semestre de universidad, al principio me daba igual, yo llegué aquí a la defensiva como si el mundo estuviera acechándome esperando una oportunidad para verme caer. Pero él había sido comprensivo –e insistente- para ganar mi corazón, aunque era 4 años mayor que yo, la atracción entre nosotros era palpable. Me enamoré de él y tiempo después me pidió ser su novia y no pude negarme, porque después de tanto tiempo estando sola, sentí por primera vez que podía adaptarme a esa vida junto a él. Pero mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo con eso y utilizó sus tácticas –ahora que era rico y tenía más autoridad- para que él me dejara, no quise volver a confiar en nadie más que me jurara amor, porque sabía que de igual manera no estaría dispuesto a protegerme como alguna vez pensé que Keita lo haría…

Su mirada se suavizó, pero aunque era así, su estúpida sonrisa no se borró.

-A veces no se puede hacer nada contra lo que un padre dice, creí que lo entenderías- percibí un tono condescendiente.

-Sí, yo también creí muchas cosas, Keita- al parecer me había vuelto una experta hablando con ironía, pero ya no podía quedarme callada.

-Estás siendo infantil, si no te dije nada, fue porque no quise meterme en más problemas ni a ti.

-¿Infantil yo?, ¿A caso crees que fue fácil para mí, que mi novio me dejara así sin más?, si me hubieras querido de verdad, jamás te hubieras ido y estaríamos juntos, pero no quisiste afrontar las cosas, no puedo esperar compromiso de tu parte.- solté más enojada que antes. Soltó una disimulada carcajada que me hizo crispar, no sé si por enojo o por lo melodioso que se escuchó en mis oídos.

-Eres hermosa cuando te enojas, y esa determinación en tus ojos es más notable- susurró en mi oído, aunque la verdad no me di cuenta cuando se acercó tanto.- No puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, pero te encontraré, lo prometo…- y sin más besó cálidamente mi mejilla antes de seguir su camino, dejándome una sensación de soledad que me hizo pensar que jamás le volvería a ver.

Ino se paró frente a mí, mirándome raro y llamándome, pero yo no oía nada, solo sentía la calidez en mi mejilla derecha. Hasta que su voz me golpeó de lleno en la cabeza y di un respingo.

-No me grites, cerda, no estoy sorda- me quejé

-Hace un momento parecías estarlo, ¿pasó algo?- cuestionó preocupada.

-No- negué con la cabeza rápidamente- solo divagaba en mis pensamientos- y parece que eso la convenció porque no volvió a preguntar, solo puso un papel blanco perfectamente doblado sobre mi mano.- Con esto, podrás empezar de nuevo- me sonrió, mi cara se iluminó y la abracé como nunca lo había hecho.

El pelinegro siguió observando el lugar, con ojos de ingeniero que era, su carrera era lo más importante que tenía y ejercer como uno lo hacía sentir satisfecho. Contempló un edificio a lo lejos esbelto y brillante, nada que ver con Konoha, aunque empezó a trabajar por su cuenta y tenía planes de hacerlo crecer, no quiso dejar el lugar de su procedencia, pues quería empezar desde abajo y sin ayuda de su padre, bueno, sin tanta.

Bajó un poco la mirada y distinguió un punto rosa, no sabía que cerca de ahí crecía un árbol de cerezo, quiso averiguarlo y disimuladamente se separó de su padre que se encontraba muy concentrado en su plática. Se acercó y su sorpresa fue tal que dejó de respirar un momento. A poco más de 20 metros una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba sola mirando entre la gente, meciendo una copa entre su mano distraídamente, usaba un bello vestido guindo hasta las rodillas con ligero corte caído de atrás que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo, no usaba mucho escote, pero su espalda quedaba totalmente descubierta, su cabello recogido en un peinado sencillo dejaba caer graciosamente su fleco en su mejillas. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya había escaneado de pies a cabeza a la chica se encontró acalorado y rápidamente dirigió su mirada al edificio que contemplaba antes, pero solo causó más ansias en él querer verla, imaginó antes de ver su rostro, que sería bella. Se acercó un poco más y vio a un hombre más grande acercarse a ella, lo vio sonreír y a ella sonrojarse aun viendo un poco de su perfil. Pudo haber imaginado que ya no estaba disponible al ver que el hombre levantaba su mejilla lentamente, supuso que para besarla. Se acercó un poco más…

-¿No vas a saludar, Sakura?- escuchó de aquel Hombre, ¿estaba imaginando? Había llamado a esa chica como a ella, tenía que estar bromeando. Vio a la chica retirar la mano del hombre y ladeó el rostro y entonces la vio de nuevo.

-Sakura…- susurró.

Ojos grandes y jades, nariz pequeña y exquisita, labios medianamente gruesos, era igual a ella y después de todo no había muchas mujeres con el cabello rosa en Japón, ¿cierto? Su mirada cambió a una irónica.

-Así que aquí estuviste siempre…-dijo para sí- al parecer nunca te importó realmente regresar, ¿cierto?- preguntó al viento, observó de reojo como ese hombre la había besado. Despojó todo sentimiento de atracción por ella y se reprendió mentalmente, se volvió hacia su madre que lo llamaba de cerca.

-Sasuke, requiere tu presencia- mencionó la mujer al llegar junto a él.- ¿Qué era lo que veías con tanta aprehensión?- indagó gentilmente mientras miraba la dirección a la que su hijo mantenía antes de su llegada.

-Hmph… nada importante- respondió el pelinegro arrastrando las palabras guiando a su madre hacia donde se encontraba su padre.


	3. Cap2: Las cosas se complican

Capítulo 2. Las cosas no mejoran.

El aroma a primavera le pegó de lleno a su olfato, sintió un exquisito placer al volver ver la ciudad que se estaba formando a su alrededor. No llevaba ni 5 minutos que había puesto un pie fuera del hotel, en esa pequeña ciudad cuando ya se había prometido que jamás la volvería dejar. No tuvo tiempo de admirar mucho ya que estaba decidida a encontrar a quienes por mucho tiempo quiso buscar. Aun cuando habían pasado 8 años de eso no quiso desperdiciar esta oportunidad que sabía que era la única y tal vez la última si no lo lograba.

Konoha había cambiado mucho, y se le hacía más chico, aunque tal vez solo era la diferencia entre haber vivido por casi una década en una ciudad tan grande como Osaka, recordó que un día antes había llegado huyendo, y solo quería pensar en que estaría a salvo con toda esa gente a su alrededor.

Mientras cruzaba la entrada de Konoha observó desde su posición grandes árboles verdes edificios que aunque no se comparaban a los de aquella ciudad, eran imponentes y esbeltos. La gente pasaba relajada y contenta de un lado a otro, apenas se distinguían algunos carros, quizá la extrema proliferación de tráfico no había llegado hasta ahí, y eso era perfecto. Los parques eran más grandes de lo que recordaba, la vegetación era lo que también estaba creciendo, se respiraba un aire puro y aromático, y eso le ayudaba a recordar su infancia junto a sus amigos todas las tardes después de la academia, como le llamaban a la escuela y después la prepa antes de que todo ocurriera…

Se espabiló sacudiendo su cabeza y con una sonrisa empezó a buscar lo que desde un principio se había propuesto.

Ino la ayudó desde un principio, sin embargo, nunca le dijo si había tenido contacto con quien buscaba, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo por temor a las "paredes". Sostuvo firme el papel que traía en mano, caminaba entre las calles anchas y extensas, parecía turista, realmente había cambiado todo.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a una casa, nada ostentosa ni muy grande pero muy imponente, la terraza enmarcada jugaba un papel muy importante en la estética de todo el conjunto, una pieza moderna y minimalista digna de admirar. Era esa casa.

Se acercó al pórtico a paso dudoso, pero determinado, y aunque cuando llegó las rodillas le fallaron un poco, no retrocedió. Tocó el timbre con la mano sudada y el timbre sonó lánguido, tocó de nuevo y esta vez escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado que iba haciéndose más nítida cada vez, y era porque iba hacia la puerta, abrió de repente, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura que se sobresaltó y retrocedió un paso. El joven que atendió era nada más y nada menos que el niño, su rubio amigo de la infancia…

-Naruto…- susurró una sorprendida Sakura. El chico frente a ella, tan alto como la entrada de la casa se le quedó mirando fijamente, entre confundido y sorprendido. No dijo nada. Los dos se miraron por un largo lapso, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Yo, he venido emm…-titubeó- _no sé qué decir-pensó.-_ Soy…

-Sakura, lo sé, no olvidas a alguien que pasó toda su infancia contigo ni aunque se haya vuelto rico. _Golpe duro_. No pretendía pensar que él iba a pasar todos esos años sin sentir ni una pizca de rencor por ella, por cómo se fue, por cómo los abandonó. -¿Buscas algo?- soltó.

Sakura lo observó, realmente seguía siendo malo para mentir, vio una esperanza- Lo siento, Naruto, no busco nada, solo pasaba a saludar, es todo…- dio un paso atrás antes de girar sobre sus talones, dar dos pasos y escuchar la voz de su amigo, su hermano, tras ella.

POV Naruto

Me levanté con un sabor de boca extraño, quise lavarme los dientes en cuanto desperté. Nadie estaba a mi lado cuando desperté, así que solo hice lo que siempre hacía en un fin de semana, me bañé, me puse unos pesqueros y una camisa holgada para sentirme cómodo, y como todos los fines de semana, no tenía realmente descanso, el trabajo siempre estaba presente. Ahora que había llegado tan lejos, no podía detenerme, si el sufrimiento era parte de mí, lo aceptaría con todo. Miré la hora. _8:45 am._ Ya llevaba media hora despierto y la sensación en mi boca no se iba, aun cuando me la había lavado ya dos veces. _Extraño_.

Bajé las escaleras con parsimonia, parecía un día entre semana, aunque evidentemente no lo era.

-Naruto-kun, te has levantado, ¿Dormiste bien?- la voz melodiosa de la chica en la cocina iluminó mi cara, con ella era difícil tener una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella era mi luz desde que la conocí y después de todo mi pasado.

-¡Sí!- mentí un poco, instantáneamente el rostro de ella tomó un color carmesí, como siempre lo provocaba, eso siempre me daba fortaleza y una alegría inusitada en mí. Me acerqué a ella y deposité un beso en su mejilla provocándole una risa nerviosa. Sonreí.

-T-te preparé el desayuno, espero que te guste- me sonrió con calidez y me senté en la barra de desayunar que ocupaba en la cocina/ comedor.

-Sabes que te he dicho que podemos contratar a alguien para que dejes de hacer la comida y el aseo de la casa, Hinata- le dije más serio de lo que quise, me miró fijamente y en sus ojos vi, lo que antes veía más de lo que podría soportar, pero me sonrió cálidamente de nuevo, y me hablo con voz suave.

-Me encanta hacer todas esas cosas por ti- se puso detrás de mí y me rodeo con sus brazos. Ella llenaba mi desolado mundo y me llenaba a mí. Me paré rápidamente y la abracé fuertemente hasta que ella pidió oxígeno, besé su frente y nos sonreímos.

En ese sonó el timbre, miré mi reloj de mano, mientras soltaba a Hinata. _Las 9:05am_.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? No me sorprendería que fuera el teme de Sasuke, arruinando el desayuno y los momentos románticos- le guiñé un ojo a Hinata- Yo voy- dije yendo hacia la puerta.- La próxima vez yo te interrumpiré a ti, teme…-abrí la puerta, pero no era Sasuke, no era el vecino, era _ella_.

La escuché susurrar mi nombre, estaba totalmente en shock, no pude asimilar lo que me dijo después, solo escuché un balbuceo y una innecesaria introducción.

-Sakura, lo sé, no olvidas a alguien que pasó toda su infancia contigo ni aunque te hayas vuelto rico.- al instante me arrepentí de lo que dije, vi como su rostro inocente se convertía en una mueca confundida pero no pude disculparme, peor, no me detuve- ¿Buscas algo?- debería abrir menos la bocota. Me sostuve en el marco de la puerta, pero aun así cambié el peso de mi cuerpo a mi otro pie. Vi que ella se disculpaba y daba media vuelta para irse, eso me molestó, ¿solo vino a eso?

-¿Así nada más? ¿Después de más de 8 años? ¿Crees que puedes aparecerte así nada más pidiendo disculpas? No es justo, Sakura, ten un poco dignidad después de haberte ido como lo hiciste- mi voz sonó ronca por un momento, como si no hubiera hablado hace horas, estaba sacando a la superficie todo el enojo, tristeza, que mantenía oculto… hasta ese momento. Ella paró en seco y volteó y miré en sus ojos chispas, metafóricamente hablando, ella estaba enojada y mucho. Se acercó a mí pisando fuerte, aunque había pasado tiempo, ella seguía teniendo ese carácter fuerte que la caracterizaba.

-Crees que fue por mí, ¿no es así?- me miró con esos ojos esmeralda que antes amaba, llenos de furia y tan brillosos.

-No podría estar más seguro- espeté.

-¡Jamás!-me apuntó con el dedo- Jamás insinúes que fue mi culpa, porque no lo fue, jamás, jamás- sus ojos empezaron a llenársele- Y prefiero perder la dignidad ahora para venir aquí sin ser culpable, decirte, decirles que nunca dejé de pensar en ustedes y que no fue mi decisión.- de repente ella comenzó a hiperventilar, no supe qué hacer, ella bajó su cabeza y se restregaba la cara con fuerza limpiándose el rostro, lo sabía, no quería que la viera así, aunque ella siempre era la sensible del grupo, lloraba por todo y por todos, no dejaba solo a nadie y ahora que nos dejó a todos, lo resentía. Vi un bolso a su lado y me acerqué disimuladamente. Como si tuviera miedo a que ella saltara de nuevo. Tomé su bolso y puse una mano sobre ella, se sobresaltó pero la agarré firmemente, ella me miró sorprendida y volvió a llorar y puso su cabeza en mi pecho apenas tocándome.

Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir como Naruto la tomó de la espalda y la acercó a él, consumando el abrazo que tanto había esperado, ella no pudo más que engancharse a su torso mientras lloraba ruidosamente mojando su camisa. Lo había extrañado.

-Hinata- llamó Naruto casi susurrando, pero la chica lo oyó y se acercó a ellos, había visto como ella soltaba su ira contra su novio y como se derrumbaba después, debía haber sufrido mucho, pensó.- Llévala dentro, por favor.

-Sí, Naruto-kun, ¿qué pasa contigo?- miró de reojo al muchacho mientras tomaba a la temblorosa chica guiándola a la casa. Naruto miraba al parque tomándose el cabello temblorosamente. Ella supo que solo quería desahogarse.

Ellas entraron y él suspiró fuertemente antes de tomarse el puente de la nariz y sollozar como no lo había hecho hace mucho, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a suspirar, cientos de emociones pasadas lo golpearon de lleno, resistió mientras veía llegar el auto azul cobalto de quien supuso antes de que llegara la pelirosa, sentía una lágrima a punto de resbalar de la comisura de su ojo y la quitó con disimulo, para evitar burlas de parte del recién llegado.

-Hey, Naruto- llamó desde el carro el morocho- ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó socarrón. _Muy tarde._

-Claro que no, era una basura- contradijo- Qué milagro que vienes a importunarnos el desayuno con tu presencia- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Qué milagro que uses bien el sarcasmo- el rubio sonrió por su victoria, pero se le borró la sonrisa al escuchar el contraataque, Sasuke 8000- Naruto 0.

-Te traje unos papeles que necesito que revises para el martes- dijo mientras le extendía unos papeles.

-¿Y no podían esperar hasta el lunes? Sabes que tengo más trabajo, Sasuke- si él era adicto al trabajo, Sasuke era el creador de la adicción, porque él no dejaba de trabajar ni en sus sueños, a menos que se fuera con una chica de fiesta los viernes.

-No, quiero tenerlos lo más pronto posible, así que date prisa- dijo tendiéndole los papeles.

-Relájate un poco, teme, dime, ¿qué tal la chica de ayer?- rió con sorna el rubio.

-Ugh!-exclamó el chico con una mueca que demostraba que no le había ido bien. Su conversación fue interrumpida por la chica de ojos perla que llamó a Naruto.

-Sakura pregunta por ti, quiere hablar contigo- dijo sin disimulo la chica, lo que provocó que Naruto se pusiera nervioso y mirara de reojo a Sasuke, que quedó petrificado al oír a la susodicha. Naruto se hizo el aludido y se acercó al auto de Sasuke.

-Hey, nos vemos el lunes, Sasuke- sonrió con nerviosismo el rubio, ya se había cansado de sonreír y miró a su amigo que lo observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ella está aquí?- su voz sonó tétrica.

-Amm…-se revolvió nervioso en su posición, no sabía cómo él reaccionaría, porque Sasuke, aunque lo disimulaba, sentía más rencor por lo que pasó con la pelirosa.

-No sabes mentir, idiota- dijo con resentimiento. Se apeó del coche, pero paró en seco. Sopesó lo que su mente le dijo que hiciera. Regresó al auto y l encendió.

Naruto lo miró con seriedad, no podía decir nada si ni siquiera había hablado con Sakura.

-Mañana vendré por esos documentos, asegúrate de tenerlos listos- pidió con una voz susurrante y notablemente amenazante, y sin más aceleró.

POV Sakura

La linda chica de cabello azulado la llevó adentro de la casa y mientras nos quitábamos los zapatos escuché su dulce voz preguntándome si estaba bien. _Esa voz_. La miré por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente identifiqué su rostro.

-Eres tú, Hinata…-traté de recordar su apellido- Hyuuga.

-Si, Sakura-chan, soy yo-me sonrió cálida.- Ha pasado tiempo…

Estaba confundida y sorprendida, el mundo era minúsculo. Ella era la hija de unos de los empresarios con los que su papá trabajaba años atrás, y recordaba verla en las fastidiosas cenas de negocios que tenían una vez al mes. A veces iban a jugar al jardín del lugar donde se juntaban, pero conforme iban creciendo, sus padres las obligaban a quedarse con ellos, hasta que una de ellas se independizó y otra cuando entró a la universidad.

-Es cierto- habló después de que la condujo a la sala.- cuando empecé a trabajar, hace 5 años vine a estudiar a Konoha y ahora soy residente aquí, conocí a Naruto casualmente, hasta hace poco tiempo, supe que se conocían, ha mantenido fotografías de ustedes tres juntos guardadas en un cajón, jamás lo presioné para que me dijera algo y me mantuve callada, yo…lo si-

-No-la interrumpí, mis ojos llenándose de nuevo.-Yo debí esforzarme más en hacer lo posible para venir, solo que… -un nudo en la garganta provocó que hiperventilara.

-Traeré a Naruto, tranquila.

Cuando ella se fue, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y me reprendí por caer en la debilidad de nuevo, me levanté con fuerza limpiándome las lágrimas, provocándome vértigo. Vi a través de la gran ventana vestida de cortinas largas y transparentes. Detuve el aire en mis pulmones al ver quién estaba fuera hablando con Naruto. _No_. Expulsé el aire con fuerza y me agachó, o más bien, me escondí como si con eso desapareciera el momento, después solo escuché el motor de su auto arrancar e irse.

Un minuto después, Naruto entró por la puerta arrastrando los pies y con aire ausente. Me levanté y lo miré a los ojos, no supe qué decir.

-Sakura- rompió el hielo la pelinegra-, te traeré un té- y se dirigió a la cocina mientras nos dejaba en un silencio incómodo, Sasuke no había entrado a la casa, pero la tensión era palpable.

-Naruto, yo…-comencé.

-¿Por qué ahora?- sus ojos suplicantes. Pensaba decirle todo lo que viví, pero era como justificarme de todo lo que no hice y pude hacer con más esfuerzo.

-Tuve la oportunidad… _-otra vez debilidad-_ de venir antes, tenía miedo…

-De que no te aceptáramos- Me cruzó por la mente una vez, pero el miedo era por otra cosa, pero no lo corregí.

-Tal vez…-contesté aunque no fue una pregunta, un sentimiento de fortaleza me embargó y hablé firmemente- Me preparé durante años, y ahora que quiero empezar mi vida sin depender de nadie, volví a mi hogar, y con las personas que no debí dejar nunca. Y era más fácil empezar por ti…que con él- traté de amenizar el ambiente, pero no pude, él me miró serio.

-Entiendo…-parecía que trataba de buscar las palabras, pero no podía forzarlo a que me aceptara de nuevo.

-No vine a que me disculpes, Naruto- sonreí con sinceridad- solo vine a verte y decirte que no me volveré a ir…

Logré captar que la comisura de sus labios se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa.

No había nada que perdonar.

-Sí, señor, no se preocupe, esos documentos entrarán para que se pueda empezar a construir pronto- se dirigía Kizashi con respeto y formalidad a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono en su despacho.

 _-¿Alguna noticia?- preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea._

-No, señor- negó nerviosamente el hombre, no quería tener problema alguno con alguien tan importante como con quien hablaba- solo mi hija, ya sabe, adolescentes, ya está graduada y quiere hacer lo que quiere-rio nervioso, no le convenía ocultarle cosas a esa persona

- _No quiero que nada que arruine mis planes, Haruno, mis sirvientes ya la están buscando, no tardarán en encontrarla_ \- siseó aquella voz.

-Señor, estoy seguro de que Sakura es una buena niña, no hará nada que pue-

- _Una niña entrometida-interrumpió-y no dejaré que se entrometa más_ \- rio maquiavélico- _no te preocupes, solo le daré un susto_ \- su voz ronca asustó a Kizashi hasta los vellos de su nuca. Cortó.

Kizashi suspiró preocupado y sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su mejilla, ese hombre era difícil, se dijo. Por eso no debía permitir que nada alterara todos los planes, ni siquiera su hija que sabía poco o tal vez todo lo que pasaba.

-Tengo que encontrarla- masculló para sí mismo, no debía dejarla en manos de su jefe con quien había mantenido negocios desde hace ocho años. Decidió que enviaría a sus hombres a buscarla, antes de que este la encontrara y tratara de hacerle algo. La voz de uno de sus hombres llamó su atención.

-Señor- habló haciendo una corte reverencia- hemos detectado su paradero. La respiración de Kizashi se tranquilizó, al menos podría tenerla vigilada y protegerla antes de que su jefe intentara hacer algo.

-Bien- su voz sonó firme- ¿dónde está?

-En Konoha.


	4. Capítulo 3: El rencor y la repercusión

Capítulo 3

Sasuke Uchiha manejaba en su auto con cara de poco amigos, su humor al saberla ahí lo había hecho rabiar y no es que siempre tenga el mejor humor de todos, simplemente al recordarla tan contenta con ese tipo, en esa fiesta, tan solo meses atrás, con los lujos que el recordaba nunca había tenido, y ahora vuelve, como si regresara de vacaciones, como si hubiera olvidado aquellos ocho años, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no le importara, ¿quién se creía?

Debía dejar de pensar en cosas que solo hacían a su cabeza vacilar, y no se dio cuenta hasta que el sonido de un claxon hizo que despertara de su letargo, el semáforo estaba en verde y el seguía en sus cavilaciones, por lo que la persona de atrás le sacó la vuelta gritándole lo torpe que era en el acto.

-Imbécil…-masculló después de verlo acelerar, por eso no podía pensar en esa mujer traidora como él decidió llamarla, porque era traición, si, desaparecer y de pronto encontrarla en brazos de un idiota y meses después encontrarla en de vuelta pidiendo perdón como perrito faldero para volver y olvidar lo que un día pasó.

Como sea, a él no le importaba, tenía muchas cosas más importantes en las qué pensar, como el trabajo. Arrancó el auto.

Flash back

POV Sasuke

Después de ver a la traidora con ese tipo, mi madre me condujo hasta donde estaba mi padre, era ridículo pensar que pude haberle hablado y resolver todo el embrollo en el que nos metió cuando se fue sin decir nada, tonterías, jamás dejaría que mi orgullo cayera tan bajo, ella decidió cambiar de vida, yo ya no era nada de ella.

-Sasuke- me llamó mi padre con su típica voz cortante- quiero presentarte algunos socios de trabajo- mientras saludaba cortésmente a esos hombres no pude mirar atrás, tratando de buscar la mota rosada, si, ella estaba feliz en su vida. No nos necesitaba.

-He visto al padre de tu linda amiga de la infancia- me habló de cerca después de saludar a la gente, mi rostro se congeló- ella celebra su graduación hoy, tú y Naruto estaban desesperados por encontrarla hace años, ¿no?

-No tengo por qué contestar, padre, y es innecesario permanecer aquí, es mejor irnos, tengo mucho trabajo en casa- me adelante llevando del brazo a mi madre.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el adicto…-lo oí susurrar.

-Se me hizo muy raro también ver a la familia de Sakura aquí, amor- comenzó mi madre- Desde hace muchos años no se dejan ver, esa niña era un ángel de carne y hueso, qué mal que decidieron otra vida, ¿verdad?-dijo inocentemente.

-No lo sé… no nos incumbe, mamá

Fin flash back

Llegó a UzuHa, la empresa que él y Naruto habían emprendido, él ingeniero y Naruto arquitecto, ambos buenos e impecables en lo que hacían, se enfocaron a hacer gestión, diseño y construcción, y llevaban a cabo la mayoría de las licitaciones de las empresas para construir en Konoha e incluso fuera de ella.

El día anterior no quiso pisar la residencia del Uzumaki con intención de no ver la cara de la pelirosa, supuso que llegó a pedir hospedaje, sabía elegir con quien hablar, que oportuna, hizo que su amigo le mandara con alguien los documentos, y no rechistó.

Al llegar hasta su oficina, se encontró con el rubio sentado en su asiento, muy orondo.

-Y estás en mi silla, como ¿por qué?-dejando los papeles en el escritorio

-Buenos días, Sasuke, yo también estoy bien, gracias- contestó irónico, el pelinegro pensó que estaba usando la ironía muy seguido últimamente.

-Está bien, y ¿qué necesitas?- eludió su respuesta y se sentó leyendo otros papeles que estaban en una carpeta frente a su silla.

-Ahora que Sakura-chan volvió, pensé que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, quizá dejar el trabajo por unos días...

El pelinegro, que había estado ignorándolo, levantó la mirada de los papeles que leía cuidadosamente, para mirarlo con desdén y un deje de sarcasmo en su mirada- Un momento,-gesticuló con las manos en señal de detenerlo- qué bien que te sientas tan contento por su regreso pero eso ya no tiene que ver conmigo y no es razón suficiente para dejar de trabajar.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Es nuestra amiga, deberíamos celebrar que regresó, es razón suficiente-contradijo el rubio.

\- **Tu amiga**.- enfatizó el chico con notable molestia en su voz- Creo que olvidaste lo que hizo- expuso con rencor.

Naruto no cupo en su indignación, es cierto que su amigo era el orgullo andando, pero sabía que dentro, muy dentro de él, había extrañado a la pelirosa igual o incluso más que él mismo. Ahora veía que en esa cabeza suya había muchas cosas que resolver.

\- Bien-aseveró Naruto- encárgate del trabajo por unos días, ¿quieres?, Está claro que nunca te hemos necesitado...-y como queriendo herir el orgullo del morocho soltó las últimas palabras con ironía, y sin mirarlo salió por la puerta azotándola en el acto. Sasuke quedó con cara de pocos amigos que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose hasta quedar en una mueca de disgusto. Quiso desvanecer el sentimiento. Dejó caer los papeles que tenía en mano. No podía distraerse en algo que posiblemente haría que perdiera la cabeza.

Alisó su blusa para mirarse frente al angosto espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su reflejo, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación con energía renovada, no había nada que en ese momento no se sintiera capaz de hacer, por un momento sus problemas se esfumaron. Parte de lo que regresó a hacer estaba hecho, y ahora debía empezar a trabajar y tenía el lugar en donde posiblemente la ayudarían. Decidió bajar por las escaleras casi tropezándose en el acto, miró de reojo y notó al botones que le había ayudado con las maletas un par de días antes, sintió en forma de saludo y este le devolvió el gesto con otra exagerada reverencia. Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

.-.-.-

Buscó pacientemente la calle que años antes frecuentaba día a día, entró al imponente edificio blanco que seguía con el gran símbolo de Konoha en lo alto; con paso nervioso se aproximó a la puerta de entrada y la empujó suavemente.

-Quiero un informe del paciente ahora mismo- escuchó la voz siempre autoritaria de una mujer al entrar, la rubia de coletas y ojos color miel jamás cambiará por más años que pasaran.

\- Tsunade-sama...-llamó en un susurro la pelirosa, la mujer no la oyó, dando más órdenes, pero la chica que siempre iba a su lado notó su presencia haciendo ademán de tocar el hombro de su también maestra.

\- Shizune-llamó la pelirosa haciéndose oír entre la gente que estaba en la recepción incluso a la mujer rubia a la cual había llamado antes.

\- Sakura-chan, ¿eres tú?- la confusión de ambas mujeres no pudo haber sido mayor, sin embargo ambas se acercaron casi corriendo a ella mirándola con expectación y admirándola de arriba abajo, sin duda había cambiado bastante, aun cuando a sus quince años ella parecía una adolescente muy desarrollada, 8 años después era innegable notar que había embarnecido aún más, Tsunade sonrió al recordar como hace más de 10 años ella había tomado la decisión de adquirir conocimiento sobre la medicina después de notar que su inseguridad la llevaba a extremos de tener la autoestima por los suelos, y que al final la misma pelirosa se dio cuenta que su misión en la vida era ayudar siendo la gran médico que seguro sería pronto.

\- Mi alumna, mi niña, ¡Sakura!-exclamó con euforia la mujer rubia de ojos miel y de nombre Tsunade. La abrazó. Shizune sollozó. Sakura se dejó hacer por las dos, sintiendo una inmensa calidez cubrir su corazón.

\- .-.-.-.-.-

\- Es por eso, Tsunade-sama, que necesito trabajar, y ahora que he vuelto, no pensaría en otro lugar para poner en práctica mis conocimientos y seguir aprendiendo...

Tsunade sabía que después de haber escuchado lo acontecido anteriormente, no podía negarle un trabajo a su mejor alumna, no podía darle la espalda después de tantos años de conocerla y otros tantos de saberla perdida. Sonrió con orgullo, contagiando a su asistente que no se había separado de las dos mujeres cuando fueron a hablar a su despacho. Las tres sonrieron entre sí, la menor de las tres no pudo evitar una pequeña lágrima saliendo por la comisura de su ojo, retirándola antes de que cayera por su mejilla.

-Bien, mi querida alumna, puedes empezar a trabajar aquí, aunque debo advertirte que será mucho trabajo

\- No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama, lo más importante es poder trabajar y ayudarles. Muchas gracias por aceptarme de nuevo, no las voy a defraudar- agradeció acurrucándose en los brazos de Shizune quien no dejaba de llenarla de abrazos sin dejar de sonreír.

La pelirosa se disponía a salir del hospital cuando vio a alguien que llamó su atención, y ese alguien ya la había notado a ella.

-Yoo! Pero si es la pequeña Sakura- dijo aquella voz somnolienta y varonil que jamás habría podido olvidar.

\- Kakashi-sensei...

\- Bueno, ya no tan pequeña...-sonrió con fraternidad.

Su emoción pudo con ella y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que al igual que Tsunade siempre la había apoyado y enseñado durante una etapa importante de su vida, era su eterno maestro de la academia de Konoha, desde que tenía 12 años. Kakashi Hatake quien tenía una mirada llena de somnolencia tanto como de comprensión y alegría tomando en cuenta en que su infancia no fue la mejor, adoraba a sus mejores alumnos ella, Naruto y Sasuke, y después de haberles enseñado a ellos, decidió dedicarse a ser solo un auxiliar en la academia, bueno, eso es solo lo que sabía Sakura antes de irse a vivir a Osaka.

El hombre peliblanco la cargó y dio una vuelta con ella en brazos soltando una suave risa que enterneció a Sakura quien también rio con él. A Sakura no le hizo falta volver a contar la misma historia, porque sabía que su sensei jamás se la pediría y solo la aceptaría de regreso _. Cómo me gustaría que así fuera con él_ …-pensó con un deje de tristeza, pero sin cambiar su semblante.

-Supongo que trabajarás con Tsunade-sma, como en los viejos tiempos.

-No sé cómo se entera de todo sin preguntar, sensei- sonrió burlona la pelirosa- nunca se le escapa nada- rio divertida- pero si, mañana…

\- ¡Sakura-chan!- la voz intrínseca de Naruto - ¡Kakashi-sensei! También estás aquí, también pediste el día-sonrió animado por su incipiente idea- ¿Qué tal si los tres juntos vamos a comer ramen?

\- Me parece buena idea, Naruto, tengo hambre, pero, ¿cómo que pediste el día, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó extrañada la chica- ¿los niños no tienen escuela hoy?

\- Ah…- escuchó a Naruto reír alto- no creerás que iba a soportar a niños escandalosos de 12 años toda mi vida-dijo con aire solemne el peliplateado. Ambos chicos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.-hai, hai, creo que pensé en voz alta, quise decir que después de ustedes todos los niños son escandalosos a los 12 años.

Naruto no dejó su expresión pero Sakura reventó a carcajadas y al final los tres lo hicieron.

-Entonces, Kakashi-sensei, ¿en qué trabaja ahora?-indagó curiosa la oijade.

-Trabaja en uno de los departamentos de UzuHa es jefe del departamento de Gestión.

-En resumen, soy gestor-dijo él como si hablara del clima

-Un momento. ¿"UzuHa"? No es aquel nombre…

-Sí, es ese, Sakura-chan, Sasuke y yo empezamos nuestra empresa de ingeniero y arquitecto-dijo orgulloso- de hecho yo le dije a Kakashi-sensei de tu regreso-finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Ajá, con razón siempre se entera de todo el sensei- dijo burlona.

-Aah… no subestimes mis habilidades, pequeña, mejor, ¿por qué no vamos por ese ramen?- dio la vuelta sobre sus talones mientras sacaba un libro naranja y lo abría frente a él y se dirigía al legendario puesto de ramen Ichiraku.

-Por más serio que se vea, Kakashi-sensei siempre ha sido un metiche- dijo en secreto el rubio a su amiga.

-Sí, también dicen que tengo un oído muy agudo, Naruto-enfatizó en su nombre. Sakura rio con ganas.- Por cierto, aceptaré la invitación si tú pagas- opinó el sensei. Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba su monedero notando su escaso efectivo.

\- Creo que no completo ni para el mío-susurró como no queriendo.

\- Bien, entonces nos mirarás comer, baaaka-canturreó Sakura mientras se adelantaba con Kakashi.

Un hombre vestido como civil observa discretamente al trío caminar desde un auto, mientras bebía un refresco. No pensó mucho, en realidad él solo estaba ahí para seguir órdenes sin protestar, para eso lo habían entrenado y cuando le ordenaron buscar a una chica pelirosa, de veintitantos años, de mediana estatura y ojos jade, no es como si existiera mucha gente con tal parecido.

-Esa es la chica que tanto buscan, eh, es muy fea- sonrió sin emoción.

\- _Hey, ¿Vendrás a comer?-_ escuchó la voz tranquila de su hermano al levantar la bocina de su teléfono- _hice sopa de tomate, tú favorita…_

\- No tengo hambre, ni siquiera llegaré cenar así que no me hables y mucho menos a la oficina, deja de coquetear con la secretaria para que te transfiera la llamada- contestó un morocho bastante molesto. Sabía de las mañas que su hermano usaba cuando quería hacer lo que se proponía. Suspiró pesadamente, después de haber tenido la incómoda discusión con su rubio amigo llegaron informes y más informes, por supuesto para el que se encargaba de las licitaciones, pero resulta que ciertas personas quisieron irse de parranda con la chica traidora, lo que significaba más trabajo para él. Suspiró de nuevo.

\- _Sasuke, si sigues así te dará una úlcera, deja de ser un gruñón, realmente no sé qué pleito tuviste, pero más vale que te quites esa actitud antes de llegar a casa_ \- Cortó. Quedó pasmado, para su suerte, Itachi era jodidamente intuitivo, no es que le fuera a hacer caso, seguro ni siquiera estaría despierto cuando él llegara.

Flash back...

Un chico de 13 años recargado sobre la cerca de un puente miraba al horizonte, observaba el cielo azul, el sol ya estaba a una buena altura para brillar con todo su esplendor. Su cabello negro y alborotado se mecía con el suave viento que corría en esa mañana de primavera, días atrás, los árboles de cerezo habían florecido y ahora el viento tomaba los pétalos y se los llevaba a su paso. Un pétalo llegó a la palma del chico que miró de soslayo a su derecha, dónde venía una pelirosa de su misma edad a paso presuroso y con las mejillas rosadas de tanto correr. Se detuvo en sus rodillas queriendo articular palabra.

-Siento...-jadeó- llegar tarde -dijo tosiendo a causa de su garganta seca.

\- Hmp...Acabo de llegar- soltó Sasuke arrepintiéndose al instante de haber dicho algo. Pronto esquivó su mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero tuvo la suerte de que ella no se había dado cuenta. La chica sonrió con calidez, después lo miró con ensoñación,- _debo decírselo ahora o nunca_ , pensó.- ¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Sasuke-kun...-llamó en un hilo de voz, pero el susodicho la escuchó y la miró con expectación.-Hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo muy importante...

\- Hmp- la observó jugar con sus dedos, se imaginó que es lo que vendría.

\- Hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que tú significas para mí... Mucho más que eso... Yo- su confesión fue interrumpida cuando vio al pelinegro levantar su mano en señal de que se detuviera. Dejó caer el pétalo de su mano.

\- Ya pasé por esto antes, no es mi intención lastimarte, pero creo que debemos seguir siendo lo que somos, ahora ni tú ni yo necesitamos esto, ¿No lo crees?- la miró serio. Ella quiso disimular su decepción con una sonrisa lánguida, pero Sasuke la vio asentir mientras se daba la vuelta y llevaba su mano a su rostro y lo restregaba disimuladamente.

\- Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun,- dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y sonrió ampliamente- somos grandes amigos y así será siempre- aseguró ella sin un ápice de duda en su voz. No dejaría que supiera como en realidad se sentía.

\- .-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flash back

Se vio recordando a la chica pelirosa sin darse cuenta que había llegado a su departamento. Podía mentirle a todo el mundo, pero desde el día que la vio, no había podido sacarla de su mente, por más enojado que estuviera y que peleara con sus recuerdos y su conciencia, ella seguía ahí, como tratando de demoler su vida solo con pensarla y hacerle aceptar sus sentimientos que se había dignado a negar hace mucho tiempo. Ella no era nada para él.

-Qué bueno que llegas- la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que había estado en la entrada solo viendo el picaporte- quiero que termines con esto de una vez.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió el menor con desgana y molestia.

\- Fui a ver a Sakura...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ella está dolida, más de lo que imaginas

\- ¿Y eso a mí qué?- interrumpió con notable molestia en su voz. Él era el que quería terminar con eso ya.

\- No seas estúpido, hermanito- rio con ironía - ambos sabemos que es los que realmente sientes. Es obvio que eres todo lo contrario a mí, al parecer no te he enseñado bien.

\- Déjate de idioteces, no me interesa, no iré a hablar con ella.-quiso zanjar la discusión.

\- Oh, esa es buena idea, hazlo- sonrió de oreja a oreja el mayor.

Era obvio que quería molestarlo. Gruñó.

-Déjate de meterte en lo que no te importa, Itachi- tenía intención de ir a su habitación y encerrarse hasta que anocheciera de nuevo. Pero su hermano fue rápido y lo detuvo bruscamente del hombro.

\- Bien, solo habrá que hacer una llamada para retirarte el derecho sobre UzuHa, o ¿no recuerdas como está la situación?- amenazó el joven de coleta.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- replicó confundido Sasuke. Observó la sonrisa chantajista de su querido hermano.

-Creo que Naruto se encargaría muy bien de ella, y hay demasiados ingenieros ahí fuera que desearían un trabajo como el tuyo, ¿No crees?- puntualizó antes de soltar el hombro de Sasuke y retirarse a su cuarto. El chico lo miró alejarse entre sorprendido y enojado. Nunca podía terminar la discusión victorioso, porque él siempre estaba un paso adelante de él…

\- Imbécil...-masculló por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había sido satisfactorio a su parecer. Naruto y Kakashi la habían acompañado a su departamento. Se sorprendió al oír las palabras del rubio antes de irse.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata y yo lo hemos hablado, creo que deberías ir a vivir con nosotros un tiempo.-dijo sinceró el muchacho.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien aquí, trabajé mucho y ahorré mucho para poder costear estos hoteles por días, no es muy costoso.

-Lo sé, no lo dudo y no se trata de eso, pero es mejor que vengas con nosotros- reiteró- has estado fuera muchos años y no es vida estar pagando cada día un hotel…

-No, por eso fui con Tsunade-sama, hay mucho trabajo y con eso podré costear un departamento fácilmente.-contradijo exasperada, no quería verse débil de nuevo y tener que depender de la gente que ama, no si después saldría lastimada.

-Sakura-chan…

-Estaré bien, Naruto. Estaré bien- sonrió a ambos hombres que la miraban entre conmocionados y orgullosos. – Y por cierto,-dijo acercándose a él- estoy orgullosa de ti por todo lo que has logrado, a pesar de todo, aunque eso no es necesario decirlo con palabras- lo abrazó efusivamente mientras el chico se sonrojaba y aceptaba el abrazo y su sensei los miraba fraternalmente. Se despidieron prometiendo verse al día siguiente. Y cuando estuvo sola, recogió un poco el espacio y se tiró de espalda a la cama. Las palabras de cierto pelinegro que se encontraron de regreso a su departamento, resonaron en su cabeza.

Flash back

-Era muy divertido cuando tú y yo nos íbamos a esconder al parque después de la escuela, solo para asustar al teme- rio sonoramente Naruto mientras caminaba de reversa frente a una sonriente pelirosa y el peliplateado- ¡era tan divertido! A veces todavía lo hago- sonrió malévolamente.

\- Jamás cambiarás, Naruto- se burló Sakura.

\- Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí- una voz gruesa y tranquila habló a espaldas de Naruto- Kakashi - hizo una reverencia con la cabeza hacia el sensei, quien devolvió el gesto alzando su mano al aire con una de sus sonrisas tapadas por su máscara.

\- ¡Itachi!- saludó efusivamente el rubio mientras le daba un fuerte apretón de mano. - ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?

\- Llegué hace un par de días, es obvio que mi hermanito no dijo nada, es bueno para hacerla de emoción- vio el repentino semblante deprimente de la pelirosa a su lado cuando dijo el nombre del susodicho y sonrió con complicidad hacia la chica- pero más sorpresa es volver a ver a la hermosa Sakura-san- alzó sus brazos para recibir a la chica en un abrazo.

\- Itachi, sabes que puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre- murmuró correspondiendo el abrazo.- Te extrañé.

\- También yo, me da mucho gusto volver a verte- habló con suavidad mientras acariciaba fraternalmente su cabeza. Evidentemente él todavía le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura. Itachi miró significativamente a la chica cuando se separó de ella. _Esa mirada._

Naruto y Kakashi comprendieron al instante y decidieron comprar una nieve cerca de ahí para dejarlos hablar.

Cuando se vieron solos. Caminaron cerca de la plaza en la que se encontraban, se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo oyendo nada más las risas de los niños a su alrededor y sus pasos rosando con el pavimento.

-Vaya que entienden rápido- comenzó el morocho y la chica no comprendió al instante, después de se dio cuenta que hablaba de sus amigos, ella sonrió.

-¿De qué querías hablar nii-san?- A Sakura y Naruto se les había hecho un hábito hablarle de hermano a Itachi, justo como Sasuke lo hacía a la tierna edad de 7 años y al oírlo, Itachi sintió una oleada de nostalgia recorrer su semblante.

-Bueno, es un poco obvio- comenzó- Sasuke ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente.

-Seguro que lo está, pero, creí que al menos me recibiría como Naruto lo hizo.

-No puedes esperar eso, son como el sol y luna, Sasuke es un hielito andante no deja que nada lo derrita- bromeó, haciendo reír a la chica- hiciste bien en ir antes con Naruto.

-Es que cuando lo vi, me miró como si le hubiera hecho algo…-dijo con tristeza.

-Sasuke no me cuenta nada, y es por sentirse desplazado, por mí, yo siempre traté de incluirlo en todo, pero se dejó influenciar fácilmente por el sentimiento, y cuando tú te fuiste, su personalidad apática se disparó, y no lo ha superado, créeme, no es que no esté feliz de verte, es solo que no puede canalizar sus sentimientos si siempre se ha acostumbrado a hacerlo de la manera incorrecta.-explicó el mayor.

-Pues, no creo que esté feliz como dices

-¿Cómo dices?-rio- es tan transparente y fácil de ver cuando está triste, enojado o feliz- ironizó- su cara fruncida es símbolo de todas las emociones-volvió a reír. Sakura lo imitó, pero volvió a su expresión abatida.

-Realmente no sé qué hacer para acercarme a él-expresó ella.

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Itachi- más pronto de lo que imaginas, lo verás en tu puerta queriendo ser tu amigo de nuevo, ya verás- aseguró con una sonrisa fraternal.

Fin de Flash back

Sus palabras sonaron tan convincentes que quería creerle, pero era imposible pensar que él, Sasuke Uchiha, ingeniero frío y calculador con una mentalidad tan cuadrada pudiese llegar a su puerta y pedirle que fueran amigos con un ramo de rosas. Tal vez las rosas estaban de más, y aun así, sonaba imposible. Rotó sobre la cama mientras se acomodaba para dormir mientras eso rondaba su mente, era mejor no gastar más energías, al día siguiente empezaría a trabajar de nuevo.

No se había quedado totalmente dormida cuando un estridente "bip" empezó a sonar estruendoso. Ella saltó de un momento a otro de la cama asustada, parecía que comenzaba a tener una pesadilla, caminó somnolienta hacía el ruido tratando de apagarlo como si fuera una alarma.

-Mi celular, mi celular- repetía mientras tentaba su mochila para buscarlo, al localizar el celular notó que estaba apagado y el sonido no provenía de este, sabía que en la habitación no había reloj con alarma, entonces ¿qué era?

Notó que algo parpadeaba con luz roja en el bolsillo frontal de su mochila, tocó por dentro tanteando el objeto y sintió bordes duros y suaves, tocó más fuerte y su dedo encajó en un agujero, lo agarró y sacó de la bolsa y enfocó su vista para ver el pequeño objeto que tenía en su mano.

-El anillo que mi papá me regaló…-susurró para sí, observó los pequeños pétalos rosas que adornaban el anillo, con un pequeño punto blanco en medio que en ese momento parpadeaba y emitía un sonido agudo, lo golpeó contra su mano repetidas veces, pero no lograba apagarlo, buscó algún botón oculto en el diminuto objeto, y nada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Su teléfono sonó, se acercó a él y vio un número privado, era muy extraño, así que no contestó. El "bip" se desvaneció en el ambiente, un silencio asfixiante la atacó sin previo aviso, como por inercia miró las paredes como tratando de escuchar si hablaban y de pronto, su celular volvió a sonar… el mismo número privado

-Espabílate, Sakura, es solo tu imaginación- intentó convencerse a sí misma mientras tomaba el celular y oprimió el botón de contestar. Se quedó callada.

 _-…Sé que estás ahí, pequeña y sabemos dónde estás_ -dijo una voz tétrica del otro lado de la línea, había una sinuosa interferencia que hacía más aterradora la llamada- _tu padre nos ha enviado para llevarte de vuelta a casa-_ su risa aterradora erizó los vellos de Sakura _-no trates de escapar porque fácilmente podríamos interceptarte_ \- Sakura se atragantó con su saliva- _nos veremos pronto-_ se cortó la llamada.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Mi padre?...-Las preguntas sin respuesta azotaban su mente, pero ninguna le hacía sentido y ninguna respuesta llegaba.

Solo una llegó en ese momento: No podía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar.


	5. Capítulo 4: Reunión

Capítulo 4

Kizashi respiraba fuertemente caminando como tigre enjaulado de un lado a otro intentando calmarse, ¿cómo demonios fue a regresar a esa ciudad? Cuando empezaba a olvidar que había vivido ahí, que era poca cosa ahora, seguro que había ido a buscar a la gente que conocía, no podía arriesgarse a que eso pasara y crear problemas con los que no quería lidiar.

-¿Cómo que a Konoha?-levantó la voz- Necesito que la vayan a buscar

-Señor, le hemos llamado a nuestro agente, él está en Konoha ahora mismo, en cuanto el localizador la encontró, el salió para allá.- se apresuró a decir uno de los hombres vestidos de negro.

-Ustedes vayan también,-ordenó- no regresen sin ella- y momentos después se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué ahora, Sakura?

A pesar de que estaba asustada, puso sus pensamientos en orden, debía pensar con claridad, primero, pudo haber sido un patán tratando de gastar una broma, había oído bastantes rumores de gente que extorsiona solo por dinero, seguramente era algo así. Caminó de un lado a otro intentando pensar en algo que no fuera huir, porque sabía que de alguna manera, en Konoha estaría a salvo, había mucha gente que la apoyaba, no estaría sola. Y después de ese tranquilizador pensamiento se recostó en la cama, no pudo evitar temblar un poco al taparse con las sábanas por el escalofrío que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, giró sobre sí para encontrar la mejor postura y el sosiego, pensó y pensó, queriendo darle una respuesta lógica a todo; su padre no podía hacerle eso, no le pedía nada hace mucho, no sería capaz de enviar a alguien a buscarla y hacerle ese tipo de escenas que quedaban mejor con una película de suspenso. Se quedó dormida una hora después, sin embargo las pesadillas no la dejaron descansar.

A la mañana siguiente yacía despierta a las 5:30 am, sentada a la orilla de la cama antes de que la alarma sonara, se dio un baño, sacó un cambio de ropa de la maleta, se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y una blusa verde ajustada a su torso, después arregló su cabello. Tuvo que poner un poco de corrector sobre sus ojeras, ciertamente solo usaba el maquillaje en ocasiones especiales, pero no quería dar la impresión de que no había podido dormir, así que untó un poco y lo tapó con el polvo compacto que solía usar en un día casual, aplicó un poco de brillo en sus labios y salió presurosa hacia el hospital como si solo ahí estuviera a salvo después del acontecimiento de la noche anterior.

-El informe completo del paciente, ahora, necesita cirugía de emergencia, ¡Shizune!-llamó. Cuando puso un pie en el hospital, la voz de su antigua maestra llenó sus oídos, era como volver 8 años atrás y verla mientras operaba y apoyarla mientras lo hacía.-Sakura, qué bueno que llegaste- los recuerdos de nostalgia fueron interrumpidos por la voz autoritaria de la susodicha, con un gesto de mano le dijo que se acercara- No habrás perdido la práctica para ayudarme a liderar una cirugía, ¿o sí?-preguntó burlona mientras Sakura la seguía trotando hacia la sala de emergencia.

-Por supuesto que no, Tsunade-sama, estoy lista- sonrió con determinación la chica. A decir verdad, la pelirosa había salido de la universidad con una historia académica excelente, fue reconocida por liderar una cirugía exitosa de gran importancia haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital de Osaka. Pero eso es algo de lo que no necesitaba presumir. Los ayudantes de médico caminaban frente a ella mientras le ponían toda su vestimenta para poder operar.

-Tsunade-sama, su nombre es Azu Satoshi, tiene 6 años, la paciente presenta una fractura en la clavícula, además de una hendidura en la parte izquierda del cráneo, al parecer no fue un accidente, era maltratada por más de una persona, ha estado viviendo bajo el cuidado de una mujer invidente de la tercera edad, al parecer también es muda, en conclusión, la niña no tenía quién la cuidara.- al escuchar todo eso, Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho, la niña no tenía prácticamente a nadie en el mundo, algo debía hacer para ayudarla.

-Entonces parece que es un buen día para salvar vidas…-exclamó a su equipo dándoles ánimo. Todos asintieron.

La cirugía comenzó desde las 7 de la mañana, todos estaban preparados y concentrados, había alrededor de 4 doctores como auxiliares y a parte, Tsunade y Sakura que lideraban la operación. Tsunade tomó posición junto al cuerpo de la niña y alzaba con maestría los instrumentos, de vez en cuando, pasaba los instrumentos a Sakura, dándole la batuta. Por un momento, ella dudó, había hecho pequeñas cirugías a niños anteriormente, pero nada comparado con lo que estaba por hacer en ese momento.

La cirugía que duró toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, resultó ser exitosa, ambas médicos salieron con el sudor en la frente pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción que llenó el alma de varios doctores que se habían enterado del miserable estado en el que la pequeña niña se encontraba cuando llegó.

-Jamás había visto a alguien además de mí, tener esa precisión como la tuviste ahí adentro, Sakura, buen trabajo- felicitó Tsunade abrazando a su alumna- no hay duda que elegí bien al enseñarte- aseguró al separarse de ella.

-Sakura-chan, eres increíble- exclamó la mano derecha de Tsunade. Shizune había sido aprendiz de Tsunade justo como Sakura y durante los últimos 10 años, las dos se encargaban del hospital de Konoha, y cuando Sakura empezó a aprender con ellas, crearon un lazo de amistad, que se convirtió en hermandad. Sakura salió abochornada de la sala de emergencia por tantos halagos y felicitaciones, después de eso, Tsunade la llevó a su oficina, -ya que no había tenido tiempo por la apresurada decisión de llevarla a cirugía en la mañana- para ponerla al tanto de los pacientes regulares del hospital, así como informes de la organización de este.

-Ahora no puedo darte una oficina, pero lo he pensado y aun cuando me ayudaste profesionalmente en esta cirugía, tendrás qué ganarte tu cargo de Médico general en este hospital, justo como los demás están haciendo.- la miró a los ojos.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para ganarme mi puesto, Tsunade-sama, no se decepcionará de mí- respondió la pelirosa con decisión. Tsunade sonrió tiernamente.

-No esperaba menos de mi alumna.

La pelirosa quiso entrar a ver a la niña después de hablar con su maestra, pero estaba delicada después de la exhaustiva operación, y decidió que al día siguiente le daría seguimiento para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Como su primer trabajo formal dentro del hospital fue hacer consultas a pacientes con pequeñas dolencias, o infecciones sin gravedad.

Al pisar fuera del hospital se dirigió directamente a la casa de su rubio amigo, era un día lunes y la pareja la había invitado a comer por medio de un mensaje que había recibido mientras hacía consultas. La casa de sus amigos no quedaba muy retirada del hospital, incluso estaba más cerca que el hotel donde se hospedaba. Su mente divagó un poco a la llamada que recibió la noche anterior, no había pensado en eso en lo que iba del día, la cirugía la había distraído del mundo exterior…

-Sakura-chan, ¡qué bueno que terminaste temprano! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?- saludó Naruto dejándola entrar y ayudándola a acomodar su saco sobre el perchero.

-Fue emocionante, no tengo más que decir- sonrió la chica- ¿dónde está Hinata?

-Está preparando lo último para servir la comida

-Deja ir a ayudarla- se ofreció la pelirosa tomando camino hacia la cocina seguida de Naruto.

-¡Hinata!-saludó- lamento no haber llegado antes para ayudarte a preparar la comida- cogió un cucharón y empezó a mover lo que parecía ser caldo en una cazuela.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, fue mi idea invitarte, y hacer la comida- rio cálidamente- ve a sentarte, en un momento les sirvo.

-¿Cómo crees?- contradijo la ojiverde- de ninguna manera, yo te ayudo, no soy tan mala en la cocina, ayudaba a la ama de llaves en mis ratos libres, era una de las pocas cosas buenas allá- Hinata le sonreía mientras sacaba platos de la alacena. Sakura se quedó extrañada cuando ella sacó 4 platos en vez de 3.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta a la que tocaban con insistencia- ¡Teme!, pasa- saludó Naruto dejando pasar al guapo pelinegro que no traía una expresión en su cara muy agradable. El ojiazul sabía que era porque lo había dejado con todo el trabajo en _domingo_ , pero no dijo nada, lo recibió con su siempre cálida sonrisa… que Sasuke odiaba, por supuesto.

-No creas que lo voy a olvidar fácilmente, usuratonkachi- "saludó" de vuelta.

-Si, si, como digas' ttebayo, lo que pasa es que tienes hambre- contestó de igual manera el ojiazul- Ve al comedor, las chicas esperan- señaló con voz condescendiente.

-¿Las…?- susurró confundido. Cuando pisó el espacio del comedor, la vio. Por primera vez en muchos años, la había visto de lejos las últimas dos veces, pero ahora la veía a menos de 3 metros con un plato en mano mientras acomodaba un mantel en el espacio de una silla. La contempló con sorpresa, pero segundos después su expresión cambió a una fría y de total indiferencia, y en eso su mirada se fijó en él.

-Sasuke…-los labios entreabiertos de ella temblaron inconscientemente. El pelinegro la miró analizando sus facciones.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella- la señaló- vendría?- acusó. Y por poco no notó que ella no había añadido el sufijo al final de su nombre como tiempo atrás. _¿A quién le importa?_

-¿No te comenté?, creí que lo había hecho- hizo un gesto con la mano pensando- creo que solo lo imaginé- dijo inconsciente de lo que el pelinegro pensaba hacerle en esos momentos.

-Eres un…- Sakura notó el disgusto del morocho, pero a pesar de que estaba feliz y ansiosa por volver a verlo así de cerca, no dejó que sus sentimientos la dominaran, si él tomaba esa actitud, ella no se rebajaría a su nivel y no rogaría por su atención como antes lo hacía.

-En todo caso…-interrumpió la chica- no es una ciudad muy grande, de alguna u otra manera nos encontraríamos, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke?- dijo mordaz.

-Huh… como sea- contestó sentándose en la mesa imitando al rubio.

POV Sakura

No le iba a dar el gusto de verme la cara acongojada, también tenía dignidad, un par de días antes, noté su mirada de odio, ¿qué había hecho yo para que él se comportara como un cretino frente a mí? No tiene vergüenza. Asentí con la cabeza a manera de saludo cuando lo escuché responder a lo que dije. Me fui con la frente en alto a seguir ayudando a Hinata y cuando estuvimos todos en la mesa, empezamos a degustar los alimentos. Hubo un silencio cómodo mientras comíamos, noté que Naruto seguía haciendo lo que hacía antes, no comía, engullía la comida ágilmente y milagrosamente no se atragantaba con ella.

-Tú no cambias, Naruto- lo miré divertida- recuerdas cuando íbamos a Ichiraku y te comías siempre 3 platos de ramen sin parar, todo un clásico- relaté haciendo sonreír a su novia, Naruto sonrió mostrando los dientes y se carcajeó.

-Lo siento, comer es lo más importante de mi vida después de Hinata- dijo rápidamente al notar la mirada de aprehensión que le dedicó ella. Sonreí.

Miré frente a mí, Sasuke comía con estresante calma su comida, él siempre era así, por más hambre que tuviera nunca devoraba su comida con prisas, incluso parecía de la realeza al comer, aunque sabía de antemano que esos modales se los había inculcado Mikoto-san desde muy pequeño. Al parecer me quedé más de la cuenta observándolo porque levantó su mirada de la comida y me miró con recelo, parecía un niño al que le habían quitado un juguete.

-Supongo que tú tampoco has cambiado, Sakura- noté un poco de desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre- siempre hablas y hablas cuando uno quiere comer en paz.- _Auch._

-Discúlpame por tratar de amenizar el ambiente después de tu sorpresiva presencia- contraataqué.

-Chicos…- oí llamar nerviosamente a mi rubio amigo.- no es tiempo de discutir, quiero saborear la rica comida de mi novia.

-Lo siento, Naruto y Hinata, es notable la tensión que se siente ahora que estamos todos juntos… de nuevo.-me disculpé.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan- habló por primera vez la ojiperla y me miró comprensiva- debe ser emocionante reunirte con tus mejores amigos después de tantos años.

-Hmph…-"dijo" el pelinegro frente a mí, definitivamente no había cambiado en sus modales al expresarse, incluso parece más huraño que de costumbre. Me pregunté por un momento si sería por mi causa. _Claro que no, Sakura, él no pensaría en ti como algo que podría causar tal efecto en su vida._ No si no sentía nada por mí, como ahora podía ver.

Seguimos comiendo, y al terminar ayudé a Hinata a servir el delicioso postre que había preparado. Infortunadamente, me tocó servir a Sasuke que contestó con un "gracias" en su idioma. _Qué actitud._

Me senté y degusté el delicioso sabor del pay de limón que había, minuciosamente preparado la chica de bellos ojos perla, no pude evitar hacer un gesto de gusto por la rica sensación en mi boca.

-Está delicioso, Hinata, tienes que enseñarme a prepararlo, esta delicia se debe conocer- halagué. Ella se ruborizo al oírme y susurró un "gracias".

-Hinata es además de abogada, una gran chef- sonrió orgulloso Naruto.

-¿Abogada?- me sorprendí, ¿cómo alguien tan menuda y dulce podría ser una abogada? Las imágenes en mi mente de una Hinata defendiendo fervientemente a un cliente no me hizo sentido, la mayoría de las veces, la apariencia no tiene nada que ver con la personalidad, aun cuando en un día normal, ella solía ser una chica tierna y preocupada por los demás.- Es sorprendente, muchas felicidades, Hinata, ojalá hubiéramos podido seguir platicando como hace años y saber de tu maravillosa habilidad- dije melancólica.

-Nunca es tarde para empezar, Sakura-chan- dijo regalándome una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y adornaba tan bien la sonrisa de mi rubio amigo, hacían una pareja excepcional.

Fin POV Sakura

La tarde parecía desaparecer entre los cerros, y largas y difuminadas nubes arrebolaban a su alrededor. Konoha parecía empezar a oscurecer más rápido por la falta de infraestructura de iluminación. En uno de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad un auto elegante se estacionaba a la orilla del parque central y un chico de mirada misteriosa miraba fijamente a los niños correr hacia sus madres listos para regresar a casa después de un día de mucho juego. Se apeó del auto brillantemente negro, parecía haber sido pulido hasta hacer que le resbalara hasta un chicle. Se quitó los lentes oscuros, ya no necesarios a esa hora de una tarde de otoño y se los colocó en la cabeza, en eso sonó su teléfono y contestó ágilmente levantando la tapa de este. Esperó a que hablaran.

- _¿Dónde estás?-_ habló una voz do hombre del otro lado.

-En Konoha, señor, espero a seguir sus órdenes- contestó automáticamente

- _Bien_ , _encárgate de ella, sabes qué hacer_ \- dijo con voz siseante cortó la llamada.

-Manos a la obra- dijo con una expresión indescifrable.

Cuando Sakura volvió a ver a Sasuke de frente, él no llegó a pedirle que fueran amigos de nuevo, no fue hasta su puerta y mucho menos con un ramo de rosas. Lo vio sin saber que se presentaría a comer con sus amigos, dedicándole miradas indiferentes y contestando como si fuera su enemigo. En fin, nada comparado a lo que Itachi le dijo o lo que ella pudo haber imaginado. Ahora se debatía entre pedirle que se encontraran de nuevo para aclarar las cosas o evitarlo por el resto de su vida. Ninguna de las dos acababa bien en su mente.

Después de terminar, el cuarteto fue a sentarse a la sala, estuvieron platicando, aunque Sasuke se mantenía al margen de la conversación con un café en la mano, solo asintiendo o corroborando los relatos de Naruto de vez en vez. Sakura sonreía, como si la presencia del chico pelinegro no la inquietara, como si no sintiera nada, sin embargo por dentro, sentía deseos de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

-Existe un café delicioso en el nuevo centro comercial que acabamos de inaugurar, ¿cierto, Sasuke?-miró al morocho a su derecha.

-Aa- contestó indiferente.

-Encantada de ir, Naruto, vayamos… los 3 juntos- enfatizó para llamar la atención de Sasuke. Notó que miró de soslayo a su dirección, la misma mirada de juicio desde que llegó- claro que si Sasuke gusta acompañarnos- el trío lo volteó a mirar expectante.

-Hmph… me voy- dijo sin más levantándose para irse.- muchas gracias por la comida- agradeció a los anfitriones.- te veo mañana, Naruto, hay mucho trabajo qué hacer- sentenció con una mirada de advertencia, a lo cual este protestó con una mueca de disgusto. Después de eso a penas le dedicó una mirada a la pelirosa para después salir de la casa dejando un silencio total e incómodo en la casa.

-Esto no salió como esperábamos' ttebayo…- dijo Naruto después de un rato. Hinata asintió a su afirmación. Sakura los miró ausente, era obvio que fue una pérdida de tiempo, no tenía por qué enojarse del resultado incluso cuando ella no sabía nada del plan del rubio y su novia, Sasuke simplemente no estaba listo para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

-Está bien- sonrió con melancolía- no pasa nada… muchas gracias a los dos por querer arreglar las cosas, es tan noble de ustedes, pero yo me di cuenta que él no va a aceptarme de vuelta, no ahora, chicos- sonrió comprensiva a ambos y se irguió en su asiento para después levantarse y caminar a la puerta.- Nos veremos en la semana, chicos, muchas gracias por este momento y por la comida, por supuesto.

Naruto y Hinata la miraron con culpa, el rubio se ofreció a llevarla hasta el hotel, y ella no se negó. El chico depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de su novia prometiéndole volver pronto, tomó sus llaves y abriendo la puerta para que su amiga saliera, después salió también cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La pelirosa estaba callada en el asiento del copiloto, mirando de vez en cuando al frente y a su derecha. Naruto la miró de reojo, observó la mirada caída de ella, sabía que ella sufriría si algo como eso pasaba, pero no estaba en sus manos convencer al idiota de su amigo que dejara su berrinche de niño de 5 años y aceptara de una vez que en verdad quería a Sakura. Por el momento solo podía consolarla a ella.

-Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿recuerdas esta calle? Es por dónde íbamos a la feria de año nuevo hace años, la han ampliado para el paso de automóviles, qué desperdicio, dattebayo- Sakura notó el tono de su voz, sabía que quería sacarle plática para levantarle el ánimo, lo volteó a ver sin una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Claro que la recuerdo, ¿ahora por donde se van todos hacia la feria?- se mostró interesada. La calle antes era exclusivamente para peatones antes de irse, toda la gente salía de sus casas sin tener que tomar el carro para llegar hasta la feria, pero ahora, aunque había espacio para la gente, era más el espacio para 3 carriles en la calle. Había muchos cambios por el inminente desarrollo de la ciudad.

-Pues, ahora no todos caminamos, como hay más oportunidad para los automóviles, la gente los usa, quitándole gran significado al día de la feria de año nuevo, lucir nuestras yukatas, ustedes sus kimonos, ir conviviendo entre amigos y disfrutar del paisaje, pero todo sea por el desarrollo- ironizó. Minutos después llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel, se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.- En unos meses estarás con nosotros aún, y podemos hacerlo como siempre lo hacíamos, Sakura-chan- sonrió el rubio.

-Cuenta conmigo- respondió devolviendo la sonrisa. Se fundieron en un abrazo que liberó de nuevo las tensiones, ella sabía que a pesar de todo, podía contar con su mejor amigo.

-Está con ese rubio en el auto, quizá sean novios- dijo por teléfono el morocho desde su auto brillante, reclinaba el asiento hacia atrás, mientras observaba a lo lejos a los amigos aun abrazarse.

- _No especules sin saber, investígalos_ \- siseó aquella voz por teléfono- _y es tiempo de aplicar lo planeado, no falles, chico_ \- cortó.

-No lo haré- dijo el chico, pero sabía que ya había colgado. Siguió observando, ellos seguían hablando supuso que algo trivial. De repente notó que ella se tensó al oír algo y lo sabía porque el hotel tenía un estacionamiento muy iluminado, ni siquiera la oscuridad del carro impedía que el morocho notara un mínimo detalle.

-¿No vas a contestar, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto observando el repentino semblante perturbado de su amiga. Ella titubeó.

-Ah… si, es que, emm…- Naruto la miró extrañado y ella tembló al agarrar el teléfono. _Es el mismo número._ Pensó. Después de un timbre más, contestó.

- _Qué bueno que te dignaste a contestar, pequeña, no sabes que te pasaría si no lo haces, créeme… esto no es una broma…-_ dijo burlona la voz.

Naruto la observó asustado, la chica estaba petrificada, su rostro blanco ahora más bien parecía lívido.- ¿Sakura-chan, qué pasa?, ¿quién es?- pero ella no contestó y le arrebató de las manos el celular para ponerlo en su oído, pero solo escuchó el sonido de la línea cortada.- ¿Quién era, Sakura-chan?, ¿te están molestando?-indagó a la chica.

-Eh…-dudó. Su corazón latía acelerado, no podía preocupar más a su amigo, habría más problemas si decía la verdad.- No, Naruto, ¿cómo crees? Todo está bien- dijo con un gesto para no darle importancia.- Ya ves que de repente te hablan por equivocación o haciendo bromas, son chiquillos que deberían estar haciendo algo mejor que asustar a la gente- rio nuevamente.

Naruto no le creyó, porque sabía de antemano que si hubiera sido un chiquillo de esos haciendo bromas, ella no se habría quedado callada, incluso pudo llegar a amenazarlo con gritos y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir si la seguía molestando. Al contrario, ella parecía asustada como si la hubieran amenazado, como si alguien estuviera acechándola.

-Déjame acompañarte a la puerta-se ofreció.

-No, Naruto, todo está bien de veras-negó ella.

-Dije que te voy a acompañar, no me creas estúpido, algo te ha asustado-reprendió. Y después de eso bajaron del auto y ella caminó a su lado, y al final agradeció que Naruto fuera así de protector con ella.- Sabes que mi casa está abierta para ti si necesitas, no tienes que gastar en un hotel todas las noches- le dijo frente a la puerta automática del edificio.

-Jamás tomaría ventaja de eso, porque sé que es así, quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta esta vez.

-Me dirás si necesitas algo, ¿cierto?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Solo si tú lo haces también- sonrió con complicidad.

-Hecho- la abrazó y se fue a su carro para volver a su casa. Sakura lo miró mientras se alejaba y entró al hotel, donde la recepcionista y el botones la saludaron cordialmente. Al llegar a su cuarto, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa de noche y se preparó para dormir, quería pensar sobre lo acontecido, pero no tenía fuerzas para apaciguar el susto que palpitaba todavía en su cuerpo.

POV Sasuke

Fue una estupidez ir, si hubiera sabido que ella estaría ahí, jamás hubiera llegado, ahora siempre tendría que topársela cuando fuera a la casa del usuratonkachi. Sabía que habría pedido quedarse ahí con ellos. No sé por qué me da tanta rabia saber que está aquí. Ahora el idiota de mi hermano estará detrás de mí, preguntándome si hice algo para "arreglar" las cosas; bueno, no tiene que saber que ella estuvo aquí. Me apeé del auto y caminé con parsimonia hacia el elevador, estaba cansado, solo era Lunes, y moría por dormir al menos diez minutos, toda la maldita tarde quería dormir, pero de pronto me di cuenta que eso no era normal, yo trabajaba y nada me detenía, ahora llega _ella_ y no puedo concentrarme ni dormir. _Qué estupidez_.

El elevador se detuvo en el 6to piso y me dirigí a la derecha hacia el departamento 605, quité el seguro y abrí la puerta, la luz del recibidor estaba encendida, Itachi es tan considerado. No podía quejarme, siempre que estaba solo en mi departamento no me tomaba tiempo ni para prepararme un sándwich para comer, y siempre terminaba comiendo en algún restaurante de comida rápida o en el ichiraku, cortesía del dobe. Itachi también trabajaba como administrador de proyectos en su propia compañía creada con ciertos colegas suyos, había elegido la carrera de ingeniería industrial, pero en eso trabajaba como freelance y tenía sus propios clientes. A veces ayudaba en UzuHa para hacer ciertos favores a la empresa como petición de mi padre, como siempre, pero era raro que se quedara tanto tiempo aquí en casa, la verdad no me molesta que viva conmigo, solo que eso no lo aceptaría delante de él.

-Bienvenido- la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente, haciéndome dar un respingo al oír su voz, rápidamente recuperé mi compostura.- ¿cómo te fue con Sakura?-sonrió ladinamente _. Bastardo, ¿cómo lo supo?_

-¡Tú sabías!-increpé

-No sé de qué hablas- me ignoró.

-Se pusieron de acuerdo para crear esa estúpida reunión de "amigos otra vez"- comenzó a reír al verme hacer el gesto con las comillas.- No funcionó como querías, y dejen de intentarlo, ella y yo, jamás volveremos a llevarnos- dije secamente mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí.

-Bien, Sasu-chan-lo oí decir, y me crispé al oír ese apodo- recuerda que hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes y yo puedo hacer para que eso suceda o adiós UzuHa.- y cerró de un portazo. _Maldición_.

Me lavé los dientes y me recosté mientras me quitaba el saco y mi camisa azul, me quedé mirando las 3 paredes que estaban a mi vista, a mi derecha había un gran ventanal que me dejaba ver una parte de la ciudad poco iluminada, no pude evitar pensar en ella, como lo venía haciendo hace 2 noches…

Kizashi miraba ausente el papel en sus manos, el trabajo llegaba sin cesar, hace 8 años aceptó un trabajo como empresario, le habían prometido calidad de vida y la obtuvo, sin embargo cada vez fue distanciándose de su familia, su esposa y su hija que eran su mundo e importaban por sobre todas las cosas habían pasado a segundo plano; con el trabajo hasta el cuello, no podía más que verlas un momento antes de dormir, su hija se lo reclamó muchas veces, su carácter tenaz y fuerte como él solía tener, y ahora solo lamía las botas de la gente para la que trabajaba. Era dueño de una empresa, pero no de su vida.

 **Flash back**

Era de noche, el hombre de la casa Haruno acababa de llegar de una junta importante con sus socios, su esposa lo esperaba sentada en la sala principal, leía un libro con unos pequeños lentes sobre su nariz. Kizashi sonrió al verla, ella siempre lo esperaba en el mismo lugar.

-He llegado, Mebuki- le dedicó una sonrisa y besó su frente cuando llegó a su lado

-Querido, bienvenido, ¿ha ido bien la junta?-cuestionó mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el pesado saco de sus brazos.

-Ha estado bien, ¿y Sakura?- preguntó mirando a los lados esperando verla salir de una de las habitaciones.

-No, cariño, ella se ha preparado para dormir ya, dijo que…- trató de suavizar las palabras que su hija realmente dijo- había tenido mucho trabajo y tarea, y no aguantaba el cansancio.

-Eufemismos, mujer, no tienes que esconder lo que ya sé- se dirigió a las escaleras, quería al menos ver la cara de su ángel antes de volver al trabajo. Abrió su puerta cuidadosamente y la pelirosa al igual que su madre, leía un libro con los lentes que realmente no tenían casi aumento, pero los usaba para leer o estar en la computadora.

Ella levantó su cabeza al escuchar el picaporte.

-Hola, hija, he llegado

-Hola, papá- suspiró cansada- bienvenido

-Gracias, ¿ahora qué lees?-preguntó dando un paso dudoso hacia dentro de la habitación.

-Medicina forense- contestó simplemente

-No te cansas de leer, justo ayer terminaste uno, ¿no es así?- sonrió fraternal parándose a mitad de la espaciosa habitación.

-Sí, pero, ya que pronto llevaré una materia con aspectos de la medicina forense, empecé desde antes- contestó con tono aburrido.

-Esa es mi hija- felicitó

-Sí, gracias- voz cortante. Kizashi observó su mirada distante, trató de decir algo pero fue interrumpido.- Sabes… me has enseñado un nuevo mundo con esta nueva vida que tenemos y te lo agradezco- Kizashi sonrió e iba a contestar, pero como se había vuelto costumbre, Sakura habló de nuevo, interrumpiendo.- pero me has quitado la vida que realmente quería.

-Princesa…

-Quiero estar sola, papá-cortó seca. Él se fue susurrando "buenas noches"

Su hija estaba cansada de esa vida, y siempre quiso justificarse y estaba convencido que la vida que tenían ahora, era mucho mejor, porque ahora no podía decirle que no cada vez que veía un juguete en el aparador. Sin embargo, Sakura ya no era una niña cuando esa oferta de trabajo llegó.

Fin de flash back

No podía estarle pasando eso, siempre quiso lo mejor para la familia, y cuando lo logró, no recibió ningún agradecimiento, su hija no sabía que era trabajar toda la vida por la familia, debía encontrarla, porque sabía que no estaría tan protegida como cuando estaba con su familia. Debía traerla a casa a cualquier costo.


End file.
